herofandomcom-20200223-history
Louise Halevy
Louise Halevy (ルイス・ハレヴィ Ruisu Harebui?)is one of character on Mobile Suit Gundam 00. ''Initially, She is a minor character in '''Season 1' and turned into tragic mental-ill/brainwashed anti-heroine in Season 2. After the event of Season 2, she begin retired become a soldier, and need some medical requirement for cure her body and her mental. She is Saji Crossroad girlfriend. She voiced by Chiwa Saito and Kelly Sheridan on english version Personality In season 1, especially before Nena Trinity kill her entire family, Louise is used to bea sweet and spoiled rich girl but still has kindness side.She constantly tries to get things to go her way. She's not above manipulating, whining, and complaining about her issues until people around her caves into her demands. Due her relationship with Saji, she can be get jealous if he made a contact to the other girl After the incident, Louise suffer a chronic PTSD, losing her right-arm and suffer from GN T particle poisoning and goes through painful episodes of nausea, shaking, and severe headaches. Louise personality and mentally drastically change become depressed, angry, moody and anxiety , at some point she can get psychotic. This condition made her become manipulated by the Innovator to made her become a financial supporter of federation and become a tool of war. During season 2, she believing in dark justice by killing people for the sake of future peace. She devote herself to ESF by killing every people who resist unity with the ESF. Even sometime she can get psychotic or depressed, she always take some medication pills that formulated by the Innovator for calm herself.At other times when she is in control of her emotions, she appears calm, almost to the point of apathy and respectful, almost to the point of subservience.Louise always to find a chance for seek a revenge on Celestial Being and act reckless, resulting she always being doubted by superior.Whenever she sees the engagement ring Saji gave her, she is reminded of her past. Often, it's a personal conflict between who she was then and the person she is now. Even she said to Andrei that she already forgot her past, she still unable to forgot all the memory with Saji.After she succeed get revenge on Nena,she has no found satisfaction on her action and no a praise from her death parents, but resulting her become more insane, unstable and murderous.Her exposure to the Trans Am Burst stabilized her mental health. Having exacting her vengeance upon Nena and cured, she seemed to have dropped her quest of vengeance against CB. The body modification and medication that formulated by the Innovators is made a heavy bad influence for her body and her mental. In the end of season 2 and Awakening of the Trailblazer, ''Its shown that she take some routine medical monitoring to reverse the damage done to her. In ''Awakening of the Trailblazer, Louise mind and health almost nearly returned normal. But due the ELS invasion and her Quantum-brainwaves is reawakening due sense it arrival, Louise become a paranoid and get a heavy headache, which made Saji start worried again about her condition and need to take care of her. However, Louise manage to be calm, let Saji to manage his job for a future peace, and praying for the people who fight for future. Description On the first series ,Louise is a citizen of AEU Spain , and a foreign student on aero-engineering school on japan , which she meet with Saji Crossroad and become his girlfriend . She is very spoiled rich girl who constantly tries to get things to go her way, and getting jealous when see Saji talk with other girl . However, due the old Spaniard castle bombing which killed all her family by Nena Trinity, she lose her family, her left hand and become depressed . As the result, she broke up her relationship with Saji but wishing they will meet again on the space and wanted Saji future become true. After the end of the first series, Louise getting manipulated by Ribbons Almarks and Innovator , due she got many billion from Halevy inheritance , Ribbons wanted to her to help A-Laws and Innovator to become financial helper. In her other plan, she use this change to revenge against Celestial Being and let herself being use by the enemies in order to success her revenge. She later meet Saji again , and shocked when they meet in different side, on this moment she become confuse about to become her old-self or her current-self.Even on enemies side she still thinking about his safety When she success killing Nena Trinity , she decide to kill both Setsuna and Saji. On The climaxes, she almost near killed by GAGA-Force , but save by Setsuna. She still influence by Ribbons, which she wanted to choked Saji to get a revenge.But when she look at Saji ring, she start crying and suffer a heavy headache , which she finally faint and free from Ribbons Influence. On the end of the series, she apologize to Saji and permanently retired from her soldier life to cure her health and begin life with Saji peacefully . Similar Heroes * Anakin Skywalker from Star Wars franchise * Karone from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy ** Both Karone and Louise being trained, get mechanical modified and being brainwashed/manipulated by the enemies to use them as ruthless soldier. Louise and Karone as Astronema also have high status on enemies side. And also both of them being revived by the pure energy(Louise from Setsuna GN-Particle and Karone from Zordon energy tube) , redeemed by their-self and reunited with their love one. * Lockon Stratos (Neil Dylandy ) the main character of Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Category:Gundam Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Anime Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:In Love Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Wealthy Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Mentally Ill Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Remorseful Category:Military Category:One-Man Army Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Successful Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Tragic Category:Mechanically Modified Category:On & Off Category:Villain's Crush Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:False Antagonist Category:Orphans Category:Last of Kind Category:Wrathful Category:Victims Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Anti Hero Category:Final Girls Category:Lethal Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Obsessed Category:Chaotic Good Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Berserkers Category:Disabled Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Rogues Category:Dimwits Category:Extremists Category:Extravagant Category:Weaklings Category:Addicts